


Last person you’d expect

by killerweasel



Series: Last Person You'd Expect [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets some help from the last person anyone would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last person you’d expect

Title: Last person you’d expect  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Anderson, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 842  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Sherlock gets some help from the last person anyone would expect.

Sherlock leaned on me as I opened the door to my flat. I could feel the blood from his head wound dripping down my shirt collar. Other than the gash by his hairline, he seemed to be uninjured. Considering he’d just flung himself off of the roof of a building, he was rather lucky to be breathing right now. I had to figure he’d plotted and planned everything out at the very last minute to make sure he’d survive, but with a stunt that big, there were dozens of things which could have gone wrong.

I lead him over to the sofa. He sat down with a grunt of pain. It felt odd to see him without his trademark coat and scarf. Both of those items were currently in an evidence room. “I’ll go get some medical supplies. Try not to bleed on my sofa.”

Moriarty’s people wouldn’t be able to find him here. We’d made sure half a dozen cars had all driven in different directions from the hospital at the same time. Besides, I was the last person they’d expect to help him right now. Considering I helped get him arrested in the first place, I doubted they would even think twice about me. Very few people knew the truth about what had happened and we hoped to keep it that way until other things were set into motion.

When I got back, he was slumped on the sofa. He opened an eye, stared at what I had in my hands, and then shifted enough to give me access to his wound. “I hope you can stitch better than you can find evidence at a crime scene, Anderson.”

I rolled my eyes. “Just don’t move while I’m working or you’ll end up with a crooked scar.” I used the damp flannel to wipe the crimson from his skin. Judging by the angle of the wound, he’d made it himself, probably with a razor blade. It would have bled quite a bit, plus made sure his blood was what they’d find at the crime scene. “I don’t have anything to numb you with, Sherlock.”

“That’s fine.” His fingers sunk into the sofa cushion. “Go ahead.”

It took me a few minutes to stitch the wound closed. He never moved or hissed the entire time I worked. I wondered if he’d wandered into that Mind Palace I’d heard him mention before. “Mycroft said someone is going to deliver a package in the morning. It’ll have everything you’re going to need to begin the insane quest you’ve decided to do.”

“It isn’t insane.” Sherlock’s eyes opened. “Moriarty’s network doesn’t know he’s dead yet. Mycroft’s people caught Sebastian Moran leaving one of the buildings near the hospital and will be holding him indefinitely. There’s no one to tell what happened on the roof. This is the only chance I have to take down the heads of his empire. Eventually someone will figure out that Moriarty’s vanished and when they do, word will spread like wildfire. The heads of the organizations will go into hiding and it will be almost impossible to get to them after that.”

“You know you don’t have to do that by yourself, right?” I put in the last stitch and cut the thread off. “You have people who would help you.”

Sherlock suddenly looked much older than he was. “It would be too risky. I did this to protect people, not to put others in danger.”

I used a clean spot on the flannel to get the blood from my fingers. “For what it’s worth, I never believed any of the lies they told about you and the ones they’ll be spreading now that you’re ‘dead’. I’ve worked with you enough to know that you’re the real thing. You’ve cut me down enough times in front of my co-workers to prove that.”

The hint of a smile flickered across his face. “I know.”

“Come on, you need to rest. It has been one hell of a day.” I helped him to his feet and he walked with me down the hall. I kept an eye on him in case he fell on his face. “You can use my sons’ room. They’re at their mother’s for the week.”

Sherlock sighed as he got onto one of the beds. I didn’t think he was actually going to sleep, but maybe he’d be able to recover a bit from what he’d just gone through. I flicked the light off and was about to close the door when I heard him whisper something. “What was that?”

“Could you keep an eye on them for me? Mycroft said he would, but it isn’t the same.” He tugged a pillow under his head. “I’ll send you instructions on how to reach me.”

I knew which ‘them’ he was talking about. “Sure. I can observe from a distance. I doubt either of them will want to have anything to do with me for a while.” When he didn’t say anything else, I closed the door behind me.


End file.
